Andrink
Andrink was a Spammer and Fanboy on Topix Dinosaur Forum. He used to be an immense Spinosaurus fanboy, although he later, to an extent, ceased this. At first, he was simply criticised for being a fanboy, but in early 2012, his "Troll-Hero" incident caused him to become very unpopular and disliked, eventually resulting in him leaving. Arrival In Topix Andrink arrived at October 2011. At that time, he was a fanboy and troll, especially for the fact that he used to say that Spinosaurus was the "strongest dinosaur ever", and he annoyed many Contributors with his childish behavior and lack of knowledge on dinosaurs, besides Spinosaurus. After continuous arguements with users like Balaur, Dinotrek27 and Tyrannosaurus Rex (Later Fusionsaurus Rex), he began to agree that Spinosaurus wasn't invincible, howevered still remained a light fanboy. He abstained from the forum from December 2011 to March 2012, were he returned and began his now infamous "Troll-Hero" episode. March 2012 "Troll-Hero" Incident In March 2012, Andrink (Who at the time was anonymous), began spamming users under anonymous poll threads. At first it was difficult to tell if it was Andrink, as other spam threads were being made by trolls such as Tom Sawyer. Despite this, once the poll "the forums biggest mook" got a great deal of attention, he was identified as the creator. When he was called out on this, he denied it, instead blaming A Plot Device, a user who Andrink disliked. A few days later, a user by the name of "Gigantosaurus Fan" (A misspelled impersonation of Giganotosaurus Fan) arrived and began trolling. Most users knew this was not the real Giganotosaurus Fan, due to his misspelled name, different location and very mild insults (Compared to the real GigaFan). However, after a few days of "Gigantosaurus Fan's" trolling, Andrink arrived and began a flame war. Quickly chasing off "Gigantosaurus Fan", he then boasted about this, claiming he had driven off one of the most dangerous trolls of all time. However, mainly due to the fact that "Gigantosaurus Fan" and Andrink shared the same location, numerous users such as The King of Britain and Troodon8888 called out Andrink, claiming he had just staged the incident to look like a hero. Spinosaur King, who had not been seen on the TDF since Topix War III even returned and called out Andrink on his trolling. Eventually, Andrink admitted that he was "Gigantosaurus Fan" and began posting on his Andrink account. Topix Cold War and departure Following his Troll-Hero incident, he began posting on his Andrink account. However, he most posted only on spam threads, namely "the forums biggest mook" and it's other interpretations. The only dinosaur related threads he posted on were mainly story threads, and even then his posts had little relevance. As such, numerous users attempted to drive him off, not through a flame war, but just by criticizing him. However, that seemed to fuel him even more, as attention was all he wanted in the first place. However, as the Topix Cold War began, most of the contributors shifted their focus from Andrink to other trolls, like Prime and Bunny Rabbit. This caused Andrink to post less and leave in the summer of 2012. Sometime during this period, Andrink got an account. Personality Andrink was known primarily for his childish nature and attention seeking. His Troll-Hero incident, coupled with his numerous spam threads such as "the forums biggest mook" caused many contributors to dislike him. Pissin scot even referred to him as "A little kid who didn't get enough attention from mommy, so he decides to go to the internet to find it there instead." He was also a large Spinosaurus fanboy in his early months. Category:Trolls Category:Minor trolls